


The Tree

by aquilasaurus



Series: Winter at the Castle [4]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alma ships it, Christmas, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilasaurus/pseuds/aquilasaurus
Summary: Ada and Hecate decorate the Headmistress' Christmas tree. Ficlet.Day 8 of the Winter Fluff Event: Decorating.





	The Tree

“Don’t drop it, Ada.”

Ada simply smiled in response, her raised fingers guiding the tree through the door. Hecate stood back with her arms folded and watched her set it upright in the window-framed alcove of the Headmistress’ office. It would look beautiful in the morning light. Hecate brought over the box of decorations.

She lifted strings of lights and garlands, one at a time, threading her magic along the line to detangle them. She began to drape them over branches and wind them around the tree. Ada reached into the box, picking out her favourite ornaments and placing them carefully on the ends of branches where they would be most visible. Hecate raised her eyebrows, but her mouth quirked.

Ada caught her hand, tentatively.

Hecate froze. Both of them had admitted their feelings, insomuch as Hecate ever admitted anything, but Hecate was unsure how to proceed. Were they dating? She looked at Ada, looked at their joined hands.

Ada tugged her closer. She reached up, brushed a hair that had escaped from her bun out of Hecate’s face. Her blue eyes flicked over Hecate’s face. _She does, she wants me to kiss her_.

Hecate took a breath and placed both hands on Ada’s shoulders. Ada nodded – _so entirely characteristic_ , she found herself thinking, even as she appreciated the gesture – and Hecate leaned down toward her. Ada fluttered her eyelids closed. This was it.

She pressed her lips against Ada’s and felt them immediately break into a smile. As if some great weight had lifted, Ada became delicately responsive, trailing her hands up her sides, her back, wrapping Hecate in warmth. Hecate took the encouragement to run her tongue along Ada’s bottom lip. Ada parted her lips, letting a gentle moan slip through them, which caused Hecate to shiver. She could hardly believe, after so long thinking that she could never transgress the boundaries of their professional relationship, that Ada was here, all of her in Hecate’s arms, kissing her, wanting her. She felt a warmth rising in her chest, expanding, filling her with possibility. Ada's magic crackled along her skin, mingling with her own.

When they broke apart, Ada slid her hands down Hecate’s arms, squeezing at the elbows. A comforting gesture that made Hecate's heart flutter. Maybe they _were_ dating. Looking past her, Hecate caught sight of Alma, who had apparently entered quite silently, and froze. But she smiled brightly, setting something down on her desk. Both women blushed, shyly clasping hands.

“Oh, well done, girls!”


End file.
